Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner
The Creative Corner is a special page for posting creative works, whether it be digital artwork, drawings, funny pictures, your own LEGO creations, stories, or something else. Anyone can add some, and if you want to add some, have (rad) fun! Please remember to put your image(s)/text in the right section. How do I add an image? You can simply add images by either: *Using the editing mode, and adding the image to the bottom of the gallery. or: *Clicking the "Add a photo to this gallery" button on the bottom of the gallery, and picking the image you'd like to add. Art IMG_1497-1-.jpg|thumb|Terrified Mixels me as a mixel.png|Wonderman532 as a mixel (Wond'rka-uda) Dat_wond'rka-uda_tho.png|Wond'rka-uda again Glorp_Corp_Castle.jpg Magnifo.PNG|Magnifo Clag.jpg|Claug (unofficial) Graw.jpg|Graw (unofficial) Pixel Vulk.jpg|Pixelated Vulk Chomly Drawing.jpg|Chomly Kraw Da.jpg|Kraw Balk Drawing.jpg|Balk Jawg Drawing.jpg|Jawg Tentro Drawing.jpg|Tentro Chibi Flain.jpg|Chibi Flain Seismo in Human Form.jpg|Human Seismo Mixel Buddies.jpg|Mixel Buddies (Flain and Seismo) Flain in Human Form.jpg|Human Flain JawgByMe.png|Jawg burying bone Vulk Slumbo Sketch.jpg|Vulk and Slumbo Sketches aquairians.png|The Aquairians (Mixel OC tribe) Flain of the Infernites Akamishi Legends squad.jpg|Flain, leader of the Infernite Ninja Squad COOL.jpg|Flain and Shuff Mix Shuff of the Cragsters Squad.jpg|Shuff Zorch the Infernite Akamishi Legends Squad.jpg|Zorch Teslo drawing.jpg|Teslo Human Infernites.jpg|Humanized Infernites by ZootyCutie Human Cragsters.jpg|Humanized Cragsters by ZootyCutie Human Electroids.jpg|Humanized Electroids by ZootyCutie Human Frosticons.jpg|Humanized Frosticons by ZootyCutie Human Fang Gang.jpg|Human Fang Gang by ZootyCutie Human Flexers.jpg|Humanized Flexers by ZootyCutie File:Mxls_human_nixels_by_zootycutie-d7mz0a8.png|Humanized Nixels by ZootyCutie Flain plays the guitar and sings.jpg|What To Do by Demi Lovato Teslo Sings Taste of Heaven.jpg|Taste of Heaven Flirty Flain.jpg|Use Attract! Scorpi!.png Mixels Humanized: Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness.jpg|Humanized scene by ZootyCutie Krader of the Cragster Ninja Squad.jpg|Krader Vulk of the Infernites Squad.jpg|Vulk Sexy Flain.jpg|I'm so hot Seismo of the Cragsters Ninja Squad.jpg|Seismo of the Cragster Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Teslo of the Electroid Ninja Squad.jpg|Teslo of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Zaptor of the Electroid Squad.jpg|Zaptor of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Volectro of the Electroid Squad.jpg|Volectro of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura FlainMagnifoMixByKinglerMaster.jpg SlumboTesloMixByKinglerMaster.jpg FlainShuffMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg FlainVulkMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg ZORCH.png|Zorch dressed up as Sonic Chomly of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Chomly of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Gobba of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Gobba of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Jawg of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Jawg of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Mixels Humanized: Changing a Lightbulb.jpg|When will we EVER need to know that?! (by ZootyCutie) Mixels Humanized: Pothole.jpg|Humanized scene by ZootyCutie MixelsxMNT: My Neighbor Seismo.jpg|My Neighbor Seismo by ZootyCutie Balk of the Flexer Squad.jpg|Balk of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Kraw of the Flexers Squad.jpg|Kraw of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Tentro of the Flexers Squad.jpg|Tentro of the Flexer Ninja Squad|thumb|Twisted mixel teslo]]|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura and features Flain, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Scorpi and Torts. 2015 03 31 Doplegander Hoogi.jpg The new Jawg standing.png Rokit+Snoof Mix.png|Rokit and Snoof Mix|link=http://imgur.com/fYuqZ1u.png FIMPredasparksMAX.png|Predasparks MAX fighting is magic style Some of the 90 Chalks.png|Some Chalks Original Chalk.png|Chalk Teslo+Burp Mix.png CubitCandy.png|Cubit Candy, a new food created by MattDet Bogo Coloring Book.png|Bogo Coloring Book BurnardColoringPage.png|Burnard Coloring Book Page Coffee Chillbo.png|Coffee, anyone? FLURR CIVIL WAR.png|Flurr civil war Teslo Annoyed.jpg 2014-08-20_14.49.57.png|Spikels max in Minecraft 2014-08-20 12.59.24.png|Glorp corp max in Minecraft. 2014-08-20 18.20.53.png|Mountain City biome! 2014-08-20 15.23.32.png|Enderman land KMFlainKraderMix.png|Flain/Krader Mix by KinglerMaster. KMFlainSeismoMurpWithBackground.png|Flain/Seismo Murp by KinglerMaster. FlainSeismoMurpMadness.png|Flain/Seismo Murp second pic. KMTesloMesmoMurp.png|Teslo/Mesmo Murp by KinglerMaster. TesloMesmoMix.png|Teslo/Mesmo Mix by KinglerMaster. NewKMFlainSeismoMix.png|Flain/Seismo Mix by KinglerMaster. Footrik.jpg|Footrik. The custom Electriod. Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.31.58 AM.png|Torts mixing with the Wiztastics Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 4.37.20 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Spikels Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 5.27.59 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Fang Gang Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 6.03.35 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Flexers Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 6.36.33 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Frosticons Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 7.22.41 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Electroids Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 7.53.56 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Cragsters Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 8.19.14 PM.png|Torts mixing with the Infernites Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 8.38.53 PM.png|Torts mixing with the other Glorp Corp Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.01.14 PM.png|Torts Mixes Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 5.49.13 PM.png|Tortro Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.26.11 PM.png|Kragnifer Screen Shot 2014-10-05 at 7.38.01 AM.png|Zapwuz Footi/Krader Mix.png|Krootir Screen Shot 2014-10-05 at 12.24.15 PM.png|Wizglomp Flurr and slusho mix by theyoshistate-d8yi5pg.png|MattDet's rendering of an animated Flurr and Slusho Mix 8223249.jpg|These characters are called the Movitons Glowkies Max.png|Glowkies Max Speculation 20150212_214125.jpg|'Flight Knights' Click the photo for more info|link=http://blossom49451.deviantart.com/art/Mixels-Fanmade-Tribe-Flight-Knights-511600638 Dinomites.jpeg|'Dinomites' Click for more info|link=http://blossom49451.deviantart.com/art/Mixels-Fanmade-Tribe-Dinomites-511601478 20150212_213958.jpg|'Seed Squad' Click for more info|link=http://blossom49451.deviantart.com/art/Mixels-Fanmade-Tribe-Seed-Squad-513065157 1416837098681-566325096.jpg|Custom wiztastics max cartoon form HNI_0011.JPG|My Tentro(made out of sticks & cloth)(11th grade art project) FlainPokemonCard.jpeg VulkPokemonCard.jpeg ZorchPokemonCard.jpeg 20141026 123013.jpg|Many mixes kamzo.png|Kamzo of the Klinkers Fyke RD2.png|Fyke(Turret's OC) Laveye RD2.png|Laveye(Turret's OC) Feat RD2.png|Feat(Turret's OC) Series 6 Max Combined.png Series 5 Max Combined.png Series 4 Max Combined.png Series 1, 2, and 3 Max Combined.png Series 2 Max Combined.png Series 1 Max Combined.png Showers by theyoshistate-d99iszu.png|Flurr and Slusho taking showers. By MattDet 20150921_181716.jpg|Blossom49451's Updated Tribe: The Splashters MOCs (My Own Creation) Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Kart GP (Video Game) Mixels Kart GP Funny Pictures File:Creative_Cormer_Gif!Image.jpg|FREEZE! in the name of the Polic-Troids! Don't Want to Know.jpg|You REALLY don't want to know. HB07639FE.jpg HB932420A.jpg H100D1382.jpg|link=Murp Highvoltage.jpg LOOOOOOL.jpg|Who drew this, a five year old? hA309F903.jpg lol.jpg hWf8Gpq.jpg|Every time I hear the words macaroni or cookie, I be like... angrymixels.jpg msss.PNG|No one can tell the difference Nix nix.png|Is a Nixel supposed to look like that?|link=Nixel 66640859.jpg Img160x210 mixels.png|FLAIN IS DIZZY|link=Flain wat_by_ender_spark-d7bub77.png Gobba Meme.jpg Unknown.jpeg Ydhgd.PNG|Dude.. Seriously?! fangmeme.jpg|I think we should run before they pelt us with bullet shaped logs Explore_top_861x326.jpg|Is it just me, or is it REALLY cramped in here? Murp.jpg|Who lives in a volcano under the sea? CRAGBOB MURPANTS Zombieapocalyspe.jpg Zombieapocalypse2.png.jpg Zombieapocalypse3.jpg NIX.png|Too Many. McDonalds.jpg|Interesting... Chomly Meme.jpg MixelsCanBeEscape.jpg Nixel Cookironi.jpg|HE HAS COOKIRONIS?!?!?!?!?!? coconapple_Mixels_Tout_wCN_199x132.png|CAN'T REACH IT! Shuff The Great.png|Shuff the Great! HEHEHE.JPG|'Flain knows where you live' Mixdontmurp.jpg FunnyPhoto1.jpg|MovieMakers thats making lol h7E40A11E.jpg Lunk what are you doing.PNG|Frostiderps Chomly awesome.jpg|Chomly needs to take pills...or he'll eat you THEM VS HIM!.jpg|FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Flain Ow.png j.PNG|Stop! you stuipid Electriods make a lot of noise! therefore... NixelsEp2.jpg|Nixelonio! You better leave your father alone while he's having beer with Uncle Seismo! Another Nixel.jpg|GWAH! I'M BALD! Oh my mix.png|The many mixes of Kraw and Gobba. Mesmomeme.jpg|What? Shoopdawizwuz.jpg|IMMA FIRIN MAH POTION Scorpiface.jpg|Does it? batman mesmo.png|what if mesmo was batman...things would happen Swag.png|Do you feel me? torts funny1.jpg Stop.jpg|STAHP EATING h0CCD4129.jpg Shuffgotit.jpg UpsetZaptor.jpg 52405135.jpg 52420523.jpg ZaptorMeme.jpg Shuffcan'tgetup.jpg Kradercan'tmix.jpg FIGHT.jpg|Who will win? 35364536.jpg|The true definition of a Murp I searched Cookironi and this popped up.png|How did the Cookie Monster show up when I looked up Cookironi? ChomlyAngry.png|AWWWWWW BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!! Kraw in a Glass Jar.jpg|Well we all have to get trapped in a jar filled with legos! ScorpiMesmoLEGO.jpg|You're a wizard Scorpi! I'm a what? mixel totem .png|gobba : sorry guys the others : gobba after this we smash you Dat volectro tho.png|FIST BUMP! B9lb1.jpg 0adfc224-198c-4253-b13a-c626c8c21f3f.jpg|I just couldn't resist when I saw this. MemeCenter_1408544173497_642.jpg Glurt+Scorpi.jpg YATATA.PNG|Everyone left the magic show before it started. Mesmoisnothappy.jpg|I hate my birthday. GC_Meme.jpg Magnifo is dead now.PNG|WizWuz you killed Magnifo! Arrest Him!!!! Scorpi, don't look at me like that.jpg|Scorpi... Don't look at me that way... Jolly good show?.jpg|WHERE ARE THE CHIPS!!!!! NEX.jpg|I TOOK THE BOOTS!!! MoreNixels.jpg|Nixels in a nutshell Stupid-Shuff.jpg|NOOO SCORPI IS CUTER THAN ME!! Seismo body parts assset.png|Seismo is so shy his body disappeared see-what-i-did-there_o_3745001.jpg|This Mix reminds me of darth vader. See what i did there? huh? WEIRD SLUMBO.png|This isn't a normal stature for Slumbo. Hi Jawgy Wawgy!.jpg|Derpy Jawg no-money_o_3755513.jpg|That Reaction when you have no money. Zaptor Shock.png|'Zaptor if you zap yourself one more time you will die! that-reaction-when-somebody-hurts-you_o_3758417.jpg|Who? Me? Mythoughtsonthisimage.jpg|When I saw this image, I immediately thought of a cheesy Shadow line. Hide!.png|THAT'S THE NIXELS CAVE AND HOW DARE YOU LET IN! Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg|WE MUST SURVIVE AND NOT DIE NOW! HUGTIME.jpg|FREE HUGS! Majors Cupcakes.png|Order up. Happy leaders.png|THE LEADER SQUAD! Feslo.png|Dave Chapslo. Slobber.jpg|Eww. Forever-A-Vulk.png|When I saw the picture of Vulk in the audience, I started to feel sad :( Flurrappy.png|A Flurr\Happy mix Ridin'Dirty.png|Literal Riding dirty. TrollPhysics.png|Nixel Physics! Flain WHAAAAAAA!.jpg|WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!? Swall.png|I'm A Bird Lunk and Tentro.jpg|We will get der in ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i(Tentro.exe has stopped working) Bestpictureever.jpg|Let it go, let it go, freeze yourself let it go Best creation.jpg.jpg|It's time for you to die. Zorch farted.png|Dude, SKIP THE XL CHILI CHEESE DOG WTH HOT SAUCE NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yayay!.png|yayay no school! Krader do 3 horns to glomp.png|krader you have big hands and 3 fingers you cant do for he 2 horns C1333.jpg Iron-seismo.png|Me Iron-Seismo, Me kick butt!!!! Wizwuz swag.png|Well if you did that again we would all be dead. Dat-OC.jpg|Shuff Used Substitute! Who like my new helmet.png|It was super effective! Lego Slumbo.png|No! Mailman7.jpg|Boulder walls stop Zorch stone cold? Really Seismo? KRAYDER.png|Seismo: OOOH look a snack bar! WINNER.png|I DIG-DIG TO CHINA!!! CAPTAIN ZORCH!!.png|ZORCH PAWWNNNNNNNCH!!!!!!!! Major Nixel Meme.PNG|Funny One! Nixel_Seismo.png|Put me back in color WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg|The life of a jellyflain. File:Cool_Slumbo.png|Livin on a dream Slimeball.png|YAY! BUBBLES!!! Zorch Icon.png|The definition of Sonic The Hedgehog breath.png|awful! 640px-That scared the chicken nuggets out of me!.png|DEMON SCORPI Unlit head and jet boosters.png|Cross eyed Zorch and Flain posing his neck. YO GOBBA GOBBA.png|YO GOBBA GOBBA! ImmaFirinMahZaptah.jpg|IMMA FIRIN MA LAYZA HamlognaCatch4.jpg|Give me the sandwich Pie.png|Cleverbot's Favorite Mixel (Pie) Mixel pary.jpg|Kraw Slumbo Flain Glomp Mesmo|link=Kraw slumbo flain glomp and mesmo Murp Title.png|link=M.U.R.P: Coming soon to theatres 121px-Seitor Sticker.png|Oh boy I can not wait until i trip over a single piece of sand! GetItAwayFromMe.jpg JangBricksWizwuz.png|Will you buy me? PLEASE!!! Keely Teslo.jpg|Keely Teslo (Keely Teslow from Phil of the Future's head on Teslo's body) 2Nixels2.png|I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU cierr.gif|hey sea's till in this! cieoc.gif|what kind of rad fun? cjhzt.gif cji26.gif|rising from the dead Mixelsgoevil.png|They wanna kill someone.... i think LazySunday.PNG|Sooooo Lazyyyyy KRAW, RUUUN!.png|AHHHH!!! RUN FROM THE M.U.R.P.!!!! Screenshot2.png|EEHH I Don't want to ride the ride! Rly_magnifo.png|I can't Decide this thing. MLG.JPG|*flips* and *falls* Nixels_Mixels.jpg IMG_20141004_173507.jpg|Aw man! Too much ice cream from the party last night! Flain ups.png Icon Flain.png Flain ups.png|I GOTTA GO!!! HURRY!! mixels my version.png|this is my version of mixels the girlsshines sweetmix 1412455269057.jpg|He dosent like your aditude. Screenshot_2014-10-05-07-37-21.png|Footi: EW! Dont do that! Torts: What if i did it to you? Mesmo: Discusting... Screenshot_2014-10-05-07-32-37.png|Torts: Hehe! Tried to tell ya! Mesmo: Try it on a nixel. Screenshot_2014-10-05-07-40-00.png|-all laugh- Nixel: YUCK! Glomp's reaction to Sonic and MLP porn.jpg|CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. Screenshot_2014-10-05-13-47-00.png|Flurr/Chomly mix: (Flurr's voice) Hoogi, next time, do your job and do it right! Sitting there like an idiot is different than protecting a giant cubit from nixels. BALLOONATAHORSE.png|I'm a cute little donkey! Meow! Scorpi_meme.jpg|You know it's true Wiztastics_meme.jpg|Seriously Binding of Murps.png|The Binding of Murps 3159808.jpg|Seriously, stay away from this thing.|link=Murp_killer.png cs1n6.gif|Very much|link=Glurt_is_disgusted.gif Scorpigreeting.png|look into scorpis eyes Nixel SquarePants.png|NIXEL SQUAREPANTS! Coconapple.jpg|Seismo X Zorch instead of Flain. You..jpg|You! Yeah You! Neveranyuglier.PNG|I guess Jangbricks decided to make murps uglier. Kraw's black part under his mouth missing in the 2nd time.png|PUT THE KRAW DOWN NOW!!!! 20141026_123054.jpg|Oops! I didnt mean to blow up earth! Who.jpg|Hi? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|Volectro! Don't yell at your delicious snacks! 20141028_195818.jpg|The terrible drawing of torts Murping with chomly.jpg|ITS SCARING TIME! isee.PNG|So thats how you play my game? TESLO! WHAT THE HECK!.PNG|Teslo, look at me! that pose makes u ugly iseeyou.PNG|Footi, what are you doing? Whattheheck2.PNG|Hi! Im footi, and im a weirdo! o.jpg|Did I seriously do that? Screenshot_2014-11-07-06-47-11.png|Party not in color Screenshot_2014-11-07-06-43-22.png|Totem: Hi gobba! Thanks for creating me! Screenshot_2014-11-07-06-42-45.png|Present from Zaptor Screenshot_2014-11-09-09-16-39.png|Did he just shove all of those Hamlogna sandwiches into that machine? Screenshot_2014-11-09-09-18-51.png|What the heck are those cragsters doing? Screenshot_2014-11-09-09-19-05.png|Seismo: Wait for me! Time to Sneak!.png|Gotta avoid the cubit gotta avoid the cubit! webcam-toy-photo31.jpg|The terrible drawing of Chomly 8 bit nurp naut.png|the nixels ate nurp naut's transmission from space Vacuum.png|FLAIN WATCH OUT FOR THAT- ...Too late.. 20141111_152434.jpg|No nose 1 missing tooth no body 212px-Firebreather.png|YEAH! LETS BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND! Screenshot 2014-11-30-12-09-29.png|Did that pig just break Major Nkxel's glass underwear? Niksput (close enough).png|I am looking at you planet earth! Hahahahahahahah! Sorry Leader.PNG|*Sarcasm* The creative corner is filled with funny pics. OMG Flain is in SSB4.png|Flain's in SSB4! The Swimsters.png|The Swimsters The Spiderians.png|The Spiderians DARP.png|Aw great! Now we gotta find another murp! SHAFTOR IS A GHOST.PNG|Ghost Murp mix mirror.PNG|Mirror Exclamation Flain.png|Exclamation Point "!" Vulk Punch!.png|Vulk use Focus Punch! Double Exclamation.png|Double Exclamation Point! "!" IMMA FIREIN MAH LAZER!.png|IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER! Drazor Angry Vector.png|HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY YUGIOH REFRENCES?! Count Chocula.png|Count Vampula LoFootiwhy?l.PNG|Footi deflated the Patriots' footballs. 8423847584375783458734875 n.jpg|NEED NEWS... THUMB ALIVE.jpg|What's been seen... cannot be unseen. Mailman32.jpg|I buy Flain now! it's the rokit!.png|ROKIT! OMG CHALK LAND.png|Nurp-Naut! You do not belong in Chalk Land! Mixels meme 2.jpg Mixels Spongebob Meme.jpg Angry birds vs. mixels.jpg Predashenron.png|I am lord and eternal dragon. I will grant your wish. FlainUpset.gif|DID YOU USE THE INFERNITE/CRAGSTER CUBIT, ZORCH AND SHUFF? YUSORICHNOWZORCH.png|Zorch was the reason why Detroit went broke. The best I can get of Kamzo.png|Wait! wait! i have a bus token! Dont leave! Bal-Fox.png|Vaka-Waka in a nutshell ZaptorHasFoundAHamlognaSandwich.jpg|No way, Zaptor! MagnifoAnd3DS.jpg|I let Magnifo play my 3DS. He's having fun so far! Terribleflainbymatau.png|The baddest and most terrible Flain picture Ever. Hail Hydribbal.jpg ThisIsHype.jpg MELTUS BROKE.PNG|This is what happens if you try to eat a boulder Pls.PNG|OUR CRATER-TOTS, STOP EATING THEM! Orbitons fail demotivational.jpeg IMG_20150321_203902.jpg|Aw man, thats just gross! Myfirstfunnypistures.png|I'm gonna squeeze your blood until you die.. DetroitCityLimit.png|"DETROIT CITY LIMIT," into a pothole we go. jeh33.gif|Zaptor hate nixels MeltusNiksputMix3.jpg MeltusNiksputMix1.jpg MeltusNiksputMix2.jpg 0960.png TechnoSpugg.png|A recoloured image of Spugg with cutesy eyes!!! I use this as my own profile picture for Wikia. Original Spugg render was acquired from the Spugg page. Credit goes to MixelsFloras. Floating Chair.png|I'm sitting on invisible chair while tanning on an explosion! HOLY SH1T.png|OH CRAP! IT`S THE DEVIL`S NUMBER! Nixel_meem.jpeg Valectou.png|vulectru iz cuming to gat u 41511 Flurr Front Page.png|What happened to me? I did this because I was bored.png Red back.png|Frosticon Flain and Flain Red front.png|Frostcon Flain and Flain 2 Handsome Flamzer.png Can't Believe It.png|I can't believe it! Cue Thug Life music.png|Thug Life everybody.....Thug Life. ERUPT.png|Erupt! image.jpg|Flamzer ama firin ma lazer.png|vakka-lazza falin and meltus mix.png|[[Internal linkBold text]] this is one of the dumbest things i have ever drawn, but when i'm board, i draw some pretty stpid things Stories/Fanfiction To add fan fiction or a fake episode here, make a separate page, like so: NAME OF STORY Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "Done by (your username)", and a short description of it. Let your writing talent be unleashed! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Flurr civil war - When teslo died by the nixels the politics of the mixels worsens *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Weldos Wink *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Nixed Up - When Major Nixel unleashes his ultimate plan, the CubitBreaker80, it destorys all the Cubits execpt 10, one of them being on top of Mixel Mountain and in the Mixel Caves.... *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Space Invaders - When the Nixels turn into Aliens and transport to space because of Teslo's Alien-Inator, they invade Mixel Moon! Who will stop them when Nurp-Naut forces the Orbitons to dance in their underwear? * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Major King - When Major is ordering the Nixels to bring back Cubits, King Nixel is watching to make sure nothing cones back with them.. * Big Maxxx Special - The Nixels begin to take over Mixels' bodies and the surviving Mixels must save the day with all their powers combined! * Nix Me to the Moon - When the Nixels are travelling to the Moon, its up to the Orbitrons and Glowkies to fix their Nix! * Construction Chaos - When Wuzzo is working at the Construction Site with Kramm, The Glorp Corp and Nurp-Naut accidentaly cause some chaos.... * Super Stormy Special - The Gustooners are knocked off of their village only to discover Mixel Land, but something goes terribly wrong... Done by Hyperealistic Gaben. * OC Series - Murp Attack * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixels_Wiki:Creative_Corner/Mixel_Force_Chapter_1 Mixel Force Chapter 1-Done by SonicAsura, 100 years has passed since the Mixels were seen on Earth but a discovery leads to ancient force awakening both good and bad. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_2 Mixel Force Chapter 2-Done by SonicAsura, A new Mixel Tribe has appeared in front of Kurutaru & friends but along with a new threat to the planet! * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_3 Mixel Force Chapter 3-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & friends arrive in Haven City & begin their search for the Spikel Master but something's not right in Haven. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_4 Mixel Force Chapter 4-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & friends are sent to Spargus in search of Jak, the Spikel Master but to arrive to find the Spikels missing! * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_5 Mixel Force Chapter 5-Done by SonicAsura, our heroes now joined by Jak, Daxter & the Spikels travel to the City of Walls in search of the Fang Gang Master only to find it under attack! * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_6 Mixel Force Chapter 6-Done by SonicAsura, our heroes with the assistance of Mikasa Ackerman, search for the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger, to find out a disturbing truth or a secret lie. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_7 Mixel Force Chapter 7-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru, her friends & the military trainees are trapped in HQ and must find a way to escape but when they do a brand new entity emerges unlike any Mix seen before. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_8 Mixel Force Chapter 8-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & Eren wake up only to find themselves in a situation that determines their fate. Can they prove their innocence or die trying? * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixels_Wiki:Creative_Corner/Mixel_Force_Chapter_9 Mixel Force Chapter 9-Done by SonicAsura, our heroes are now fighting for Trost but will their plan for success run off the rails? Can the strength of three new mixes be enough? * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Corner/Mixel_Force_chapter_10 Mixel Force Chapter 10-Done by SonicAsura, Eren, Kurutaru & their friends are put on trial after the battle of Trost. Two sides now determinate their fate whether they live or die. Can they convince them that they are on their side? * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Corner/Mixel_Force_Chapter_11 Mixel Force Chapter 11-Done by SonicAsura, Our heroes are now heading for London in search of the Flexer Master but something evil is lurking within as they chase after a flying blue police box. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Corner/Mixel_Force_Ch12 Mixel Force Chapter 12-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & friends encounter the Flexer Master, The Doctor & his friend Clara. Now they look for the missing Flexers & challenge the monsters attacking London. Eren also discovers a new power. * Mixel Force Chapter 13 Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & friends arrive at Ylisse in search of the Glorp Corp Master & the Glorp Corp but they are in for a surprise when they find out the Glorp Corp Master is royalty. * Mixel Force Chapter 14http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Ch14Done by SonicAsura, Ylisstol is under attacked by the Dargeddons & the Mixel Masters must combat against this threat but are they strong enough for challenges they are about to face & the surprising secrets of two of their own? * Mixels:Calling All Mixels Special - 31 Minute Special, When The Mixels are holding a party at Mixel Park, Flain goes to get a drink, but when Major Nixel and the Nixels suck up all the Mixels exept Flain and place them in safes, Flain must rescue them! * Tentro Tug-of-War: a short story by Supercoco142 *Burn-Art-Murp-Art - When Burnard and Globert are taking Art Class, they must Mix to draw, but they Murp..... *Stellar Situation - When Major Nixel is plotting to destory the Mixel Moon, Nurp Naut, Rokit and Niksput must save the day! *Photocopying Murp - When Teslo and Zorch Murp, the Murp finds a photocopyer that creates more Murps! Who will stop this Messy Murpy Mess?! *Spabb Destructionst - When the Mixels Ultra Murp, see what happens! *Soccer - When Shuff, Seismo, Magnifo and Wizwuz are playing Soccer, the losing team will auto-Murp! Who will that team be? The Cragsters Team or the Wiztastics Team? *Scorchy Zorchy - When Zorch and Kraw are causing some firey and rubbery trouble, the Mixels have to stop them. *Not Called For - When Flain is hosting a festival, everyone Murps,execpt for one pair who will save the festival, or will they? - Done by Apocalypse455 *Mixel Toss - When Gobba, Chomly, Footi, Flain and Slumbo want to play Log Toss, the Mixels Mix, but Flain and Slumbo Mix into a Murp and becomes the new Log until.... *Blindfolded - The Mixels are playing a Game called Blindfold and Mix! Who will have the best Mix to earn the ultimate Prize?! */Double Trouble/ - Zorch and Chomly are causing some trouble at Mixel Park and Seismo and Slumbo must go after them! Made by Derekis *Spin the Cubit - Spin the cubit and MIX! And of course, find yourself dressed like a ballet dancer. Or something else bad, and if you're lucky, a good entertaining mix. *Hamlogna Craze When Zaptor and The Fang Gang eat the best tasting Hamlogna sandwich, they go crazy and eat all the Hamlogna Sandwiches in Mixel Land! Its up to Globert, Burnard and Scorpi to find a giant Hamlogna sadwich... *Mixels:Colorless Special - (My take on Mixed Up Special) - When Major Nixel takes away Cubits and color in Mixels land, its up to Flain and Friends to bring back color and Mixing! * Strange Electrician - When the Cragsters have a electricity problem, Krader and Volectro attempt to fix it but something goes wrong in the process... *Boredom */The Mixels Movie (on the BIG screen.)/ - Done by Sonicmasher - When the Nixels army takes over Mixels Land, it is up to the Mixels to save Mixels Land *Slime Dunnit:A Sticky Situation - When Glurt accidentaly throws up a ton of slime, it slimes Mixel Land! Who will clean? *NixAble - When Major and Muscle Nix find a rare Nixel cubit, they Mix to destory Mixels land! Will the Mixels stop this Nmix? */No Leaders/ - Done by ChillyFreeze - When all the tribe leaders get captured.. it is up to the non-leaders to fight the Nixels and rescue them! *Mixels:Magical Mishap Special - When Another suprise show by the Wiztastics come to town, Magnifo accidentaly casts a spell on Mesmo, Flurr, Kraw, Balk and Chomly and a Purple, Blue, Orange and Brown cubit is formed, and they touch it but make a super Murp. The murp goes destorying everything! What will Magnifo do? *Spikes, Slime and Magic Special - Done by Apocalypse455 - When General Nix and the Nixels go cubit hunting, its up to the Mixels to save the day after stealing a Rainbow Cubit. *Magnificent Magnifo - Done by MazzonG4637. Magnifo makes Zaptor's ultimate dream come true... *Stabbicus Major - Done by The Doctor Of Awesomeness. When Nixels invade Pointy Canyon, it's up to the Spikels to save it! */Escape from the Rubberlands/ - Done by Creepermanrules. *The Flexers must escape the Rubberlands before it's too late! */Man that Nixs/ Done by Lavaguy64. Flurr is really upset and the Mixels don't know why. *Rockball Wars - Done by Apocalypse455 - The Cragsters and Spikels compete in a game of Rockball, turning out to be a Rockball war, thus making Tentro have a plan to break it up! */The Murder Mystery/ Done by Creepermanrules, Davin.Rizuki, Shuff22238, and KinglerMaster. *Track and Field - When 4 Mixels attempt to run track, they mix, until one pair murps. The referee tries to find another pair to mix. Will they Murp or Mix? User:Apocalypse455 *A Call For Adventure! - Not-so-long ago the 9 tribes that live in the Mixels Land lived completly isolated from each other. None of them knew each other, nor they knew about the cubits, the mixing, or even the Nixel. Until one day an adventurous mixel by the name of Flain set a foot outside his home... - Done by:Snail--day-and-night */The Search/ Done by Creepermanrules. When Scorpi goes missing Footi and Hoogi must find him! */Inside the Mind of a Mixel/ You've seen Mixels Land as a passerby, but how would it feel to see through the eyes of a Mixel? Done by StormDragon21 */What if Mixels mixed with other cartoons?/ - All 9 Tribes work on a portal so other cartoons come to Mixel Land, and the cartoons find out they can mix with the Mixels. Made by, once again, Derekis! */MixelCraft/ -Done by Creepermanrules. What happens when Tentro builds a Nether Portal? A LOT of blocks! * Mesmo's Magical Suprise- Mesmo's birthday party is here, and the Mixels have to make it a blast! but things soon go wrong! Made by Hyperealistic Gaben. * Invader Mixels- Done by Invaderkez888. What will happen when the Invader Zim gang are sent to Mixels Land? * /Only Murps/- Who will Wizwuz Mix with for the upcoming magic show? Done by FlurrFood24. * /No Treats/- Once Jawg notices that there is no more dog treats in his bowl, it's up to Chomly and Gobba to find some! Done by FlurrFood24. * /The Hamlogna Club/- The Electroids invite some Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches to their Hamlogna Club, but one invitation was sent to the wrong place, which was the Spiky Desert. Will everything be good, or will this be complete chaos? Done by FlurrFood24. * /Slimeball/ - The Glorp Corp get bored until.... Done by FlurrFood24. * Footi VS Seismo Done by Creepermarules: Footi and Seismo compete to see who's the best! * Mixels Reunitation - Done by KinglerMaster. A new series of Mixels is coming, so check things out! * Huggie Huggie - Hoogi wants to hug the others, but he just keeps hurting them. * Saving Seismo - Flain and Tentro have to mix to save Seismo from falling down a waterfall. * Tenkai Mixels - Guren Nash finds a rainbow cubit in his room that takes him and his friends to the Mixel world. There, they meet Flain, Flurr, Teslo, Krader, Magnifo and other Mixels and they learn that they are the only humans to mix, max, and murp with them! Done by MaeManuel1 * The Cloning Machine - Kraw and Teslo make a cloning machine and Footi tries it out but some thing terrible happens! Done by Zelta mega * Max Duel! - The Mixels have a contest to see who will be the last Max standing! done by Matoroavak2006 * Race Time - It's time for a Race, but will they actually cross the finish when it gets nixed? by Joeman23 * Invader Mixels - Zim finds a cubit in his base, the cubit led a portal to Mixels Land. What will the Invader Zim gang do? Done by Invaderkez888 * Zorch X Rainbow Dash- Zorch and Rainbow Dash fall in love with eachother. Made by Hyperealistic Gaben. * The Big Slime Race -Rokit Finds the slime race and decides to join the sport. by Jonathan.menges * The Mixels Store -The Glorp corp finds out that someone stole their dog treats. what if meltus and the other infernites stole them? what if there was a mixel store? * Halloween * The biggest Magic Show ever! - The Wiztastics are ready for there biggest Magic Show ever but the Nixels try to ruin the show so the Wiztastics try to stop the Nixels from ruining the show. Made by sonicfangames1235wikia * Mixels: Reloaded - A reimagination of the Mixels story, created by Hero Fan . * Lunk's Quest - After Tentro was captured by creepers, Lunk must go on a quest to save him! * Murp On The Run - When Hoogi and Footi accidentally Murp with each other, its up to the other Series 1, 2, and 3 Mixels to stop them. * Mixels The Movie - When The Mixels World Is In Its End..... The Mixels Must Save The World. Made By JBWikia9000 * Glowkies vs. Kraw - When Kraw and Slumbo look for something to do, Kraw goes in the Glowkie cave but, Lunk woke them up and they got a little help from the Wiztastics. By Boycat2004 * Super Halftime Special - Done by MattDet. A sports-themed special that is partially inspired by [http://peanuts.wikia.com/wiki/You're_in_the_Super_Bowl,_Charlie_Brown You're in the Super Bowl Charlie Brown], intended to counterprogram against Super Bowl XLIX. * ''Mixels'' (1961 TV series) - Done by MattDet. The first Mixels TV series, aired on ABC from 1961 to 1963 for three seasons, later partially inspired the old ''Batman'' TV series. * ''Mixels: Codename Special'' - Done by MattDet. A series of primetime Mixels specials that originally aired on CBS, Fox and The WB between 1988 and 2000. * ''The Mixels Show'' - Done by MattDet. The second Mixels TV series, aired on Fox Kids and later Kid's WB in three seasons in 1993, 1995 and 1998-99. * ''The Snoof Show'' - Done by MattDet. A spinoff of The Mixels Show featuring previously-aired segments of that show starring Snoof. * ''Mixels'' (1997 film) - Done by MattDet. A full-length feature film that was originally intended to end The Mixels Show. * ''Mixels: Mixing to the Max'' - Done by MattDet. A full-length feature film intended to close out the franchise. * The Full Mix - MattDet predicts the episodes of a full half-hour version of the TV series. * ''Mixels: Les Séries'' - Done by MattDet. It actually already became a series in France... * Nurp's Playdate - Written by Green Ninja. Niksput and Rokit, much to Naut's horror, enlist Nurp as a playmate for a certain Spikel. * Boogly's Birthday - all of the Mixels (Including TFFK's OCs) are trying to have Boogly have the best birthday ever. Made by TheFrozenFrosticonsKings. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixels_Wiki:Creative_Corner/Mixel_Hero_6 - After Flain and Scorpi Fell In a Portal Headed to San Fransokyo,they met the Big Hero 6 Team,what Will the two Leaders Encounter in this Great adventure? - Made By MixelJacobo101. * The Time Capsule - Done by MattDet. It's 2025 and several Mixels find a cell phone time capsule with videos and pictures of the 2015 Mix Festival. * Ghoulies & Nixbots (Crossover Special) - Done by Ohmyheck. After Patrick Star (From SpongeBob) Falls Into a Portal To Planet Mixel, He Meets 3 Tribes, Like The Nixbots, The Ghoulies, And The Munchos Cousins. * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Chalk(episode) - When Cragsters and Gobba make totems and statues they need something to write their names under their statues. How to make it? (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mix Triangles - When Volectro, Zorch and Seismo saw their cocconapples ended they find new thing on Mixel Land. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi ) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Teach Lessons - There's a special dance party on Spikels Land and Footi needs to teach Hoogi, Torts and Glomp how to dance. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi ) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/INSCOPRIAC - Scorpi has insomnia. Magnifo tries to help him. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi ) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Excavating - Volectro and Shuff are making digging contests and Vulk wants to join but burns all the ground. They need teachings. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Sleepovers - Some of the mixels make sleepover but Major Nixel catches some of 'em. Help! (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Non-Heads - The tallest of the mixels - Footi, Zaptor, Seismo, Glomp and Chomly lost their parts on the heads. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Poisoned - Flain gets poisoned and his friends help him. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi ) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Wiztastic Fail - Footi helps the Wiztastics to make a great show. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Glorped Corporation - The Glorp Corp shows the Swamplands to Cragsters and Fang Gang. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Spikels Land Nixels - After the Swamplands adventure it's time for Spiky Desert adventures. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Party Trouble 1 - The Mixels have party on the Sproingly Lands/Rubber Lands but a danger happens to them. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Party Trouble 2 - Since the party in the sproingly lands many of the Mixels are injured so the other Mixels help them heal easier. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Fire Inf-fusion - While Flain, Zorch, Vulk, Chomly, Kraw, Seismo, Slumbo and Flurr are invited to the Magma Wastelands Chomly hears fire spitting and he and Flurr are going to check it. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/WHAAAAAT?! MIXEL MOON! - Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt are sent by Mesmo to check is there any life in the Mixel Moon. They get in trouble while the Mixels try to send as many as they can help. (Written by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Heigharp - Spikels Mixel (and the tallest Mixel) (made by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Chalk - (Made by User:Jumpy G. Footi) * Mixels Wiki:Creative Cor - (Made by User:Mixingitall) Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/mixels body swap!?-one day the mixels are having a dance party the nixels were up to something.....( made by mothrachloe) * Mixopolis TV Stations - A list by MattDet. Games To add fake games here, make a separate page, like so: NAME OF GAME Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "By (your username)". Let your creativity be unleashed! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Kart GP (Video Game) - By Sonicmasher *Mixel Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels:The Journey to Crystal - The Mixels have to traven to the centre of Mixel Land to reverse the transformation of Major Nixel. *Journey of the Mixels - By KinglerMaster. *Mixels: Crossover - By Creepermanrules * Mixels The Movie Videogame - By JBWikia9000 *''Mixels'' (1989 video game) - By MattDet. *''Mixels: Mixing It Up'' - By MattDet. *''The Mixels Show: Frostlympics'' - By MattDet. *''The Mixels Show: Cartoon Creator'' - By MattDet. *''Mixels 64'' - By MattDet. * LEGO Mixels Mix to Life - by PaperPizza * LEGO Mixels: Unmixable Barrage Action - By Saharat Tribes To add fake tribes here, make a separate page, like so: Adventurers Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "By (your username". Let your creativity by unleashed! *[[Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Ghoulies Tribe|Ghoulies Tribe - By Ohmyheck. *Helpsels - By MattDet. *Bxm tribo - By Mayke4545.